The Story of Leonora Riddle
by FluffyGlass99
Summary: Leonora Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. When she was born Dumbledore feared that she would become just like her father. So she was taken to the Muggle world and left at an orphanage, in hopes of disconnecting her from the wizard world. But when Death Eaters start coming for her Dumbledore is left with no choice but to take her to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I have gone over the subject a million times, I went over all the possibilities and the only options are either I fell into a vat of toxic waste or I am not human: the second one doesn't really make much sense, because if I am not a human then what would that make me? Well, I never did meet my parents so that could be a possibility, They did die before I could jump up and ask them who they are. I was tossed around to different foster homes, it's very hard to find a permanent home even if you are a perfect goody-two shoes, so you can imagine what it's like for me. But it could always be worse right? Well that's what I like to think.

I stopped right at the beginning driveway with my suitcase in hand, Ms. Huntley a petite woman with hair pulled back in a neat bun and isn't really known for her patience. I looked over my shoulder to which she said while holding her temples "You'd better behave yourself, it is getting very hard to find you a home, Leonora." I cringe at my name; Leonora what a ghastly name. I turned around and gave her my most innocent look I could render "Who me? when have I ever gotten into trouble?" she scoffed as I swiftly turned to face the mundane house flicking my dark hair, successfully hitting Ms. Huntley in the face. And began walking up the driveway I was at the door When I thought I heard "That ungrateful little brat!" in the distance but that was probably just my imagination. I pressed the doorbell igniting a simple melody of bells. I heard a lot of shushing and rustling from inside, I peeked over through the window to just find curtains covering the scene. I sighed and waited for them to answer the door. The door shot open I saw a nice little family of three, with wide smiles welcoming me into their home like I was there daughter coming home after vacation. I just smiled awkwardly, trying not to be impolite. The man that I assumed was the father took my bag while the mother welcomed me in. "Hello my dear, I am Sally Cornet, I hope the trip was okay." she said sincerely.

"Pleasure, and it was just perfect." I said sarcastically with a forced smile. They probably just think I'm a delinquent that can pushed back into order with kindness, but they don't know the reason why I can't find a home. "Here, Sarah will show you around." she said gently guiding me to the girl named Sarah, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair who had a smile that showed too much of her gums. She was giving me the whole tour of the house I just followed her around not listening to a word she was saying nodding to reassure her that I was "listening". finally we got to my room she told me a couple things but the only thing I thought was important to know was that dinner was at 7 o'clock. I saw that my bag was already in my room I plopped on the bed and pulled my shoes off throwing them across the room. My last thought running through my mind be fore I fall asleep "Just three more years..three more years then I can be on my own."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope you guys like it so far! I know the chapters are really short but I am planning on making them longer for later chapters. And don't be afraid to give me some feedback, or ideas for characters and later events. I would really like to know what you guys think about it. :D **

* * *

I heard a knock at the door and groaned. Sarah opened the door with a huge smile on her face like always. "Dinner is at the table."

"I'll be there in a minute." I snapped, dismissing her with a wave of my hand that shut the door right in her face. I sat up and made my way to the mirror, checking over my face to see my skin, still pale and dark contrasting hair. I started for the door as it swung open automatically. I guessed my way around the house. As I was walking around aimlessly I heard screams from across the room. Was it a robber? I started towards the sound. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon, I picked up an umbrella, ready to protect myself. my heart pounding in my chest I heard things being tossed around and broken. The noises getting louder the farther I go down the long hallway. I stop right before I enter the room where all the raucous is coming from. I take a deep breath and jump around the corner with my not very intimidating weapon. I gasped when I saw the bodies of the Cornet's sprawled out on the floor. I found their murderer standing in a long dark robe, his face hidden by an intricate mask. He slowly turned his head in my direction. He took a couple steps toward me but was cut off by a huge crash through the wall!

I was thrown back into my hiding place while bits and pieces of the wall flew through the air. A blinding light came right after that, that was shot right at Mr. Creepy-mask-man. Causing him to turn into what looked like a wispy black smoke, that zoomed around the room as if searching for an exit. Well it found one cause it smashed through the window and flew off away. As all the dust settled I poked my head out around the corner. I saw an old man emerging from the whole in the wall, he wore the robes as well, what is it today and robes? He was accompanied by a woman who looked about the same age with a tall pointy hat. did I forget to check my calender, is it Halloween today? She came right to my aide and tried helping me up. "Young lady are you alright?" I pushed her away "What the heck was that all about? Who are you people!?" she gently placed her wrinkled hand on my arm and said "You don't have to worry, we are not here to hurt you." "Well how do I know that! I demand some answers!" I shouted shakily, still shaken up a bit from that whole charade. The old man finally spoke up and said "Everything will be fine, I can assure you that. But right now you need to be transported somewhere safe." I scoffed "somewhere safe? I can't just go off and leave with you! I should be calling the police that's what I should be doing!" "I don't think that is necessary." he opposed "Are you crazy it's totally necessary! They have just been murdered by some freaky mask guy!" I said directing their attention to the corpses of the Cornet's, I cannot believe these people! The old man's face became serious as he looked me in the eyes. "You must understand this Leonora, we are aware of the powers you possess." At this point I didn't even bother to ask how he knew my name. "And let me tell you this, you are most certainly not alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay hopefully you haven't all abandoned me yet, sorry it took so long just been busy you know... with life and all. **

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I was going to meet people like me! "I have so many..." He cut me off "I will answer all of your questions once we get to a safer place." "Okay...fine, anything to get outta this place." I walked towards the door but stopped and turned around "Wait don't I need like luggage or something?" the old man smiled and I looked and saw my stuff floating down the hallway towards us. I could get used to this. They were set down right next to me "Wait, before I go anywhere I want to know your names." the man said his name is Albus Dumbledore, and the woman's name is Minerva McGonagall. "If you'll excuse me I must be on my way, don't worry you are in very good care." and with that She disappeared. "Okay lets do this, so are we gonna take a taxi or like fly there or what?" I said giggling to myself. Dumbledore smiling replied "No, something much more fun." Before I could question him he took my hand and we were teleported from the house but I felt as if I was putty in a child's hands, being stretched and thrown around. As soon as we were dropped down at our destination I was in shock. That is not how I expected teleporting to feel I expected alittle "Poof" and we would be there. "Would you mind warning someone before doing that!" he just snickered at my response. When I felt as if I hadn't just been thrown in front of a bus, I looked around. It was a very crowded street filled with vendors and shops. I was just in awe at everything from the exchanges being made on the street and all the available merchandise on display. There was everything from owls to broomsticks, there were groups of children huddled around the broomstick shop with there faces smashed up against the window, why would children be so excited about a broom? I was brought back to reality when I felt Dumbledore's hand wrap around my wrist "Don't fall behind, this isn't an ideal place to get lost in." he whispered. We were dodging and weaving through people until we were in front of a little shop named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I guess I'm going to be going shopping. Before we entered Dumbledore stopped me "We need to get your proper attire before you start attending Hogwarts." "Wait attending? Is this a school or something?" he turned towards me "Yes and you are four years behind on your studies." "Whoa hold on, what do you mean four years?! I haven't missed anything!" "You haven't missed any of your schooling in the Muggle world, but you were never taught in the art of witchcraft and wizardry." "wait so I'm going to a school to learn magic?" "That is correct." and he left it at that by walking into small store. When we entered the shop a short plump woman with white hair was tending to a ripped shirt straining to see the thread through her purple glasses. When the little bell above the door gave away our presence. She looked up with a sweet tone she almost sang with delight when she saw Dumbledore "Why Dumbledore, what a pleasure it is to see you, She here for a uniform?" she pointed to me, "Ah yes, she is our newest student at Hogwarts." she brought me to a little stool in the back of the store. I stood up on it and she proceeded to take my measurements. "You must be a special little thing." I looked at her confused. "Your being accompanied by Dumbledore, you must be very important." it was silent the rest of the time she measured me besides a little tune she was humming. When she was all finished Dumbledore thanked her with my new unifrom in hand we were off. Are next stop was the most important, that's what I was told by Dumbledore. It was Ollivanders Wand shop said to be in business since 328 B.C. I was the first to enter, I was curious as to what a business looked like being open that long. It had shelves filled with long rectangular boxes, all up the walls reaching to the top of ceiling. An old man with untamed white hair came from the back of the store and greeted Dumbledore, who I'm guessing is Mr. Ollivander. Leonora is looking to get a wand." He looked towards me "ah aren't we a bit old for our first wand?" he said with an eyebrow raised. From the silenced that engulfed the room. Ollivander just clasped his hands together and proceeded to the back of the store, probably sensing that the topic being explained in a wand store was highly unlikely. He came back holding one lone box, he held the box out to me when I was about to take it he pulled it back and said in a serious tone. "This wand is made from Pear wood, never have there been a Pear Wood wand that was found in the hands of a dark witch or wizard. The reason why I tell you this is because it is just strange that this wand has the core of Dragon Heartstring, the core that is easier to obey the darkest of spells. I choose this wand out of curiosity for such a conflicting wand could only belong to a witch or wizard who will perform great things, whether that is good or evil will never be known, for the wand leans in both directions." He brought the box back in my reach, giving me permission to take the box that held the very complicated wand. I opened the thin box right when my fingers bent to remove the wand from the silk bedding inside. Strong wind blew around me and a light shone, like it was coming from the heavens. I jumped when this happened but relaxed when I felt power surge throughout my body starting at the hand that held the wand. When the heavenly light dimmed and the wind died out. Ollivander was showing an odd mixture of shock on his face but then quickly turned to relief. Dumbledore just looked like he was in deep thought, but then again that is what he looks like all the time. I finally breathed in the breathe of air I hadn't realized I was neglecting. Ollivander took my hand in both of his and whispered "Leonora, wield that wand with caution." his pale eyes staring into my dark ones. When he released his gentle grip, Dumbledore handed him the money he...well I owed. I never noticed how different the atmosphere was in Ollivanders until we were back onto the jammed street. The raucous filled my ears instantly, so much was going on, there were people yelling, at each other obviously disagreeing about something, and others were in a small crooked alleyway huddled together whispering, their eyes always cautiously watching whoever got too close. Dumbledore moved me toward the huge mass of people all trying to go different directions.

You would think it would be very hard to go through a crowd like this but it was surprisingly easy. I spun around and whined "Was that the last stop, Can we go now?" straining my voice so it can be heard. He nodded. I let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, and mumbled "finally" Nothing against crowded streets full of magical people.


End file.
